


For He is Worthy

by minijo1990



Series: For He is Worthy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minijo1990/pseuds/minijo1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Age of Ultron the Avengers are called together to discuss the current New Age of the enhanced humans/Inhumans. In the spirit of full disclosure the Avengers are introduced to the man behind the New SHIELD which leads to a startling discovery and a new destiny which will impact all and shake the foundations of Asgard. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He is Worthy

For He who is worthy.

By Minijo1990

All know the origin of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer. Forged in the heart of the dwarf star by Eitri and his brother Brokkr. All know that Loki in the shape of a Mayfly bit Brokkr in order to invite imperfection into Mjolnir which caused the handle to be shortened via the ceasing of the forge but none knew of the blood which dripped from Brokkr's eyelid and fell onto the ore of Asgardian metal uru. As it has been welded by the King Odin and his son Thor for centuries without consequence no one knew that this drop of Dwarven blood had fallen let alone that it would change the fate of so many.

...

Thor sat with the other members of the Avengers with the exception of the scientist Bruce Banner. The former deputy director of SHIELD Maria Hill looked ill at ease as she brought them up to speed on the emergence of the enhanced humans or so called Inhumans that were spreading around the globe they're numbers increasing day on day. Listening to the Lady Maria speak with such knowledge it was clear that the fall of SHIELD was but a temporary thing and that the organization had survived in some form or another back in the shadows where they worked to protect their world. No doubt with the formidable not so dead Fury at the helm. In fact the information spilling from Maria's tongue spoke of SHIELD's active participation in the events that seemed to be changing the face of the earth's future path. As with all new Ages of Man the future that lay before them looked to be paved with pain, and the forging of hearts with upheavals and wars like the brewing of storms, tempests and tsunamis wiping away what was before. He thought of the path before him of his own Lady Jane if there was a way to change his fathers mind and bring Jane to Asgard he would. He would need to return to Asgard to seek the wisdom of the dreams he had foreshadowing, the time of Ragnarok. The fall and Rise of Asgard, as it was before so it will be again the eternal circle of death and rebirth, not unlike this world of mortals that he sat among. With an effort he brought his mind back to the events that were unfolding in the room. Maria looked to be finally reaching a point that left her looking bland which Thor had come to associate with the mask that the people of earth used to cover emotion.

“In the interests of full disclosure I'd like you to meet the person responsible for the Intel gathered for you. I guess this is a reintroduction as well... as you've met him before. I just want to say that it was not his idea that his return to health was hidden from you. However it is his decision that...”

The doors to the conference room opened and Thor looked who had interrupted the Lady Maria's speech. Shock went through him and he felt rather that heard the impact of the presence of a comrade in arms that had fallen in battle stood before them. The Son of Coul stood in front of them ill at ease in front of those who had felt his supposed demise the greatest. 

“Hi. I'm sorry if the news of my passing upset you. I'm sorry it took so long to rectify. But in my defense I was busy being dead, fighting Hydra and finding the courage to say...well.. hi, I guess and I'm not dead.”

….

“Well it could have gone worse,” Phil thought as he lay on the conference floor with Mjolnir weighing on his chest to keep him in position as the Avengers and Maria argued about him and stopping periodically to ask him questions over lapping each other as they spoke. 

“I say Agent is an impostor,” Tony Stark said, poking Phil with a pointer that delivered short pulses of electricity as it made contact with the captive agent on the floor.

“Quit it.” Phil snapped thinking that as Tony was as likely to lightly taser friend as foe it wasn't an indicator of whether Tony believed it was really Phil or not. Calling him Agent was maybe an sign that Tony was just being his usual self and was just enjoying the opportunity to buzz him with impunity. The slight crease around Stark's eyes spoke of some emotional pain and gave Phil the notion that bridge building was going to have to be big in the case of the billionaire. If he was honest he was a little in doubt whether it would be possible to regain the ground lost.

“It looks like our Coulson, but he would never be such a conniving, double crossing, backstabbing, deceiving, cowardly...” Hawkeye began and continued and didn't look like he was in any hurry to stop enunciating new verbs to describe his old handler under the annoyance and pain there was relief.

Black Widow was scowling at him and he knew she was just waiting for a time when her words would be more cutting and felt more. They had been together a long time Team Delta, his forgiveness was assured but it would take time and not be easy. They would talk, it would hurt and they would spar, and it would hurt more. She smirked coldly and he realized that she had read his expression, following his thought's with ease as usual.

Phil felt awash with shame at the contempt that he could feel from the Captain and strangely a trickle of fear. Steve's expression was closed off and the gentle 1940s gentleman was nowhere to be seen in the cold frozen stare.

Tony continued to walk around him. Buzz went the little taser, “What happened to your hand. Looks like you need a new one maybe with trackers and I don't know a 'I'm not dead' monitoring system.” Buzz

It was the look Thor was giving him that would have made him squirm more than Tony's shocks, if he wasn't a bad ass SHIELD Director. The Prince looked saddened and something twisted in Phil's heart as the hurt lay bare for him to see. “You fell in defense of me.” Thor's quiet words were easily heard over Tony's and Hawkeye's snapping barbs.

“Thor, I..” Phil reached out as Thor turned away from him to look out of the one way windows. Seeing real pain in the eyes of the prince pushed Phil to move. He stood and followed Thor taking a hold of Thor's arm he pulled him to face him wishing to say something to ease the burden. “I'm so sorry Thor. If I could go back..”

Thor looked at the earnest blue of the eyes of the man who had stood so steadfastly between him and his brother Loki's evil scheme. A man he thought had gone the way to Valhalla to the realms of Hel and Niffleheim.

“Err, Agent.”

Phil continued speaking to Thor, “... and make a different call...”

“Well I'll be.”

“...I'm not sure I would because if I did then I'm not certain...”

“Coulson!”

“...that any of us would be...”

“Are you really surprised?”

“...standing here right now...”

“Coulson!”

“...I didn't make the call, but I can't say...”

“Director Coulson!”

“What!” snapped Phil to Maria amongst the various reactions to his new title from the group of surrounding super heroes.

“That.” she said pointing to the object that Philip clasped thoughtlessly in his hand.

Mjolnir was clutched loosely and unnoticed by the Director. “Oh.”

Thor's eyes widened as he also saw his Hammer in the hand of his friend. “Son of Coul, Mjolnir has deemed you worthy.” 

Everyone in the room heard the roll of thunder.

“Hold the Hammer aloft let us see if Mjolnir will gift you with the power of Thor.”

Looking at the Hammer in his hand Philip tried to make a decision. Could he continue to run SHIELD if he had allegiance to Thor or Asgard? He was a man and he believed that one man could make a difference but would he still be a man or an inhuman like Skye. His responsibilities were to earth as the new Age was upon them. He was needed here not elsewhere even as his heart wanted to embrace this new experience he knew that his duties here. Were for someone of earth for earth without divided loyalties, he was already infused with alien DNA the consequences of that had already opened a Pandora's box for the planet of his birth.

Phil sighed and made to hand over Mjolnir to Thor. “I'm afraid I'll have to decline. My dance card is already quite full,” he joked as Thor took a hold of his weapon.

Thor, however, did not quite remove it completely from the Son of Coul's grasp waiting until the man had lifted his head and met Thor's own eyes. Time stopped for them both as they each sort to read the other, the sound of thunder rolled again around the room. “Now it is I who must ask for forgivness,” whispered Thor as he called upon the Bifrost to take them to Asgard.

Philip reacted swiftly trying to let go of the Hammer but he was no match for Thor who with the speed of the Asgard grabbed the former agent firmly as the light surrounded them. “No I...” was the Director's last spoken words heard and they faded as the source of them disappeared from sight.

The rest of the Avenger's looked at the empty space that was left as the light and thunder ceased and took the two men with it.

“Well it's never dull.”

Natasha rolled her eye's at her team mate, “No I wouldn't say any day in our life has been dull in a long time, Clint. ”

“Director? I think someone has been moonlighting for a secret organization on my pay, time and very possibly my equipment.” Tony looked at Maria meaningfully. 

Maria Hill looked at Tony Stark and retook her seat around the conference table. “Since Coulson has been unavoidably detained, I'll...”

“Read kidnapped.” Steve said his smile thin as he wasn't happy with SHIELD one bit after finding Hydra stashed throughout the organization. Yes he knew Natasha and Clint were part of his team and they had proven themselves enough that he trusted them. SHIELD was another matter altogether and maybe it should have stayed dead with all it's lies, smoke and mirrors. Agents and double agents, not a one of them could lie straight in bed. He had trusted Agent Coulson, damn it!

“... fill you in on the most important details of New SHIELD. Let me just let those who need to know what's happened to Phil.” Maria continued over Steve as she reached for her Stark phone. Agent Melinda May was not going to be happy about the abduction of Coulson.

…

“Come Philip. We must go to see my father.” Thor said as he walked away from the platform towards the large looking guy with golden eyes. “Heimdall, well met as always my friend. How is my Lady Jane this day.” Heimdall looked afar and nodded as if something pleased him greatly. 

“She is well, my Prince. Her patterns of day are very much as when you last saw her.” was the reply.

Thor looked wistful “Good. One day we will not be separated by such a distance.” Turning to the Son of Coul Thor continued, “I must apologize for taking you from your world, as I did however it is of utmost importance that you speak with the All-father. You have lifted Mjolnir and your fate is not what it once was.”

“About that Thor...”

The all-seeing eyes of Heimdall looked at the mortal his prince had brought with him to Asgard. The winds of destiny seemed to swirl and churn around him. How unusual. Gathering his gift he attempted to look into the man's future and what he saw was that the very future of all held within the hands of this small unimposing individual. Such was the breath and width of what he saw that as he drew a ragged breath all he could do was bow. “You will birth a new age.”

“Err OK. Old news but thanks for that.” Philip said as he was startled back a step as the huge dark skinned giant of a man bowed to him. Looking around he took a breath at the beauty that lay before him. Mesmerizing him with his first look at the resplendent towers of Asgard.

Thor looked at one of his fathers most trusted advisers as the guard rose smoothly from his bow. The Son of Coul could not know how unusual this behavior was for this warrior to show difference to a mortal like this. He was right to bring Philip here obviously the path of this Man lay here. Looking at the wide eyes of Philip as he gazed over the Asgardian landscape he smiled. Such short lives these midgardian's lived. To look at the man now his face reflecting his awe it was like looking at the face of a child. It was in sharp contrast to the look that normally adorned the face of the SHIELD agent. “Come.” he said gently and led Philip across the rainbow bridge into Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written anything in a number of years. But it just would not leave me alone. I don't have a beta and don't know where to get a beta. This story is going it's own way and so those who chose to read it are on a journey with me we may end up somewhere or we may end up on a cliff. Comments are welcome but I may not reply. For those who read my fics started many, many moons ago on other sites, hello again and sorry for disappearing for so long. This chapter my change as it's a WIP it's evolving in my head a we speak. In fact I'm mainly posting this chapter just to see how to post a chapter here.


End file.
